More Than Friends?
by JayeRaye
Summary: 6 years after the fall of Voldemort, the Golden Trio find themselves in for some major life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **Non-epilogue compliant. Other than that, this fic can be completely canon-compliant. As for other warnings, not much for now. I'm going to go ahead and rate this T for future chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I, alas, do not own anything recognizable. The wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling owns all of this, and I am merely playing with her world for my own amusement.

**A/N:** This is for my best friend Hamaliel. He was bemoaning my tendency to write slash the other day, and I asked him what he'd like instead. (And since he's kind enough to edit for me, I decided that I'd write him a present!) He informed me that Harry and Hermione were supposed to end up together, so would I please write a story with the two of them? I agreed (of course), and here's chapter one. Enjoy!

* * *

More Than Friends?

"Call me in a couple of days?"

"Of Course," Hermione replied. "We're still friends, you know." She smiled at this, and Ron found himself smiling back. "Good luck," she added. Ron grimaced, thinking about the family scene he was about to cause. Then he shook his head, smiled again, and hugged her good-bye. Hermione walked a few feet outside the door, turned on her heel, and vanished.

She popped up in front of the door to a flat near downtown London. She knocked briskly, and the door soon opened. "Hey 'Mione! Come on in! Can I get you anything?" Harry asked.

"Tea would be lovely," Hermione replied, "and I have a favor to ask you." Her tone was serious, and Harry immediately focused his full attention on her.

"Hermione, whatever you need, you'll have it," he said seriously.

She knew he meant it. They'd been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts, and she knew very well that he'd give her anything she needed. Or Ron, for that matter. And they'd do anything for Harry. She smiled a bit as she sat on his sofa. "Don't worry Harry, it's nothing too terrible, I promise." The serious look on his face melted into a slightly more relaxed expression, and he sat down beside her.

"It's Ron and I," she said, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "We've called off the engagement, and I'm moving out of the flat. I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days, until I decide what to do?"

"Stay as long as you want," Harry answered. "You can have the guest room for as long as you need it." Hermione nodded her thanks, and then a shrewd look overtook her face.

"You don't look very shocked, Harry. Why is that, exactly?"

Harry grinned in response. It was such a Hermione thing to say, and he knew she wouldn't rest until she knew the whole story. He thought about making her work for it, but decided she'd probably had enough for one day.

"I've seen it coming for awhile 'Mione. The two of you never seem to be in the same place lately. Mentally, I mean. And you always look strained when you're together. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know how to ask about it," he trailed off.

Hermione sat there in shock. "Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but you're my best friends. We've all be together for years. I don't think Ron's family sees it though. Probably because they don't want to. That's how it went when Ginny and I fell apart."

Hermione nodded, remembering that particular episode. It had happened years ago, and Mrs. Weasley still held out hope that her only daughter and Harry would end up together. Ginny, however, had finally been convinced otherwise, and seemed perfectly happy dating around and having fun. She was, after all, only 22, and although Hermione herself was only 23 she felt much older.

"Has Ron gone to the Burrow?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, and this time she smirked a little. "That ought to be fun. Poor Ron. I offered to go with him, but I think he was afraid his mum would tear me apart."

Harry laughed aloud at that comment. "He's probably right, you know. Best you stay here. Want to unpack your things and grab dinner? Or would you rather I left you alone for a bit?"

"Alone, I think" Hermione replied. "And thank you Harry. This means a lot to me." "Don't worry about it Hermione. That's what friends are for," Harry said. He pulled her into a brief hug, and then left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat gazing around Harry's guest room, 'My room', she corrected herself. She'd just finished unpacking her things and was wondering what came next. She wasn't hungry, had no desire to speak to anyone, and sleep was out of the question for the moment. She absently gazed out the window, wondering what on earth she was going to do now.

She'd been with Ron for 6 years, since they were 17. She loved him, just not in the right way. As the years had passed, he'd become more like a brother and less like a lover to her, and it had been the same with his feelings for her. It still could have worked, she supposed, except that they wanted such different things out of life. She wanted to do something, have a career; make a difference to the world is some way other than defeating Voldemort. She wanted children, certainly, but that was years away. She wanted a partner, an equal. She wanted to share the housework and the cooking and everything else. But Ron….

After Uni., Ron had joined the ministry's auror program. She'd supported him in his decision, but she couldn't give him much more than that. He wanted a wife who would stay at home. Kids. A home and family much like the one he'd grown up with.

The last few months had been miserable. They'd fought constantly about everything, and how neither of them could be what the other wanted. So they'd ended it today, and Hermione was sure Ron was just as relieved as she was. For the first time in over a year she felt like she could breathe.

Deciding on a course of action, she crossed over to her desk and grabbed some parchment and a pen. She sat for a moment, gathering her thoughts, and then began to write. She knew what she wanted, and she fully intended to get it.

She finished her note, sealed it, and sent it off with her owl Hamaliel. Deciding she was hungry after all, she left her room in search of Harry and dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She found Harry in the kitchen, straining pasta and magically stirring the sauce that sat bubbling on the stove. "This smells delicious!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry turned to smile at her, saying "Thanks. It'll be done shortly. Will you be joining me for dinner?"

Hermione caught Harry's infectious grin and answered, "Yes, I believe I will. And over dinner you can tell me just what it is you'll be doing now that we've graduated."

"Only if you'll tell me what your plans are," Harry countered.

"Fair enough," Hermione replied as she exited the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and the corkscrew as she went.

They'd kept the dinner conversation light, but now that their plates were empty and the bottle of wine half gone, Hermione decided to remind Harry of his promise to tell her his plans. "All right Harry, time to 'fess up. What are you going to do now?"

Harry smiled, the serious smile he only used when he was truly intent on something. "I'm going back to Hogwarts," he said seriously. "I'm going to take over the Defense position. McGonagall sent me an owl a few weeks ago asking me if I was interested. She'd heard how my mastery was going." Harry snorted softly.

Hermione nodded. She knew perfectly well how Harry's studies had gone. He'd entered Uni intending to earn a Defense Mastery, and had quickly become the star student. Defense soon proved to be less than challenging for him, and he'd added a second course of study in Charms. That too had gone well, and Harry now held a double Mastery. Hermione wasn't at all certain that she could've done the same.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I asked her a ton of questions about what was involved and what my duties would be. Then I thought about it for a couple of weeks. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I accepted the position last week."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know how much you love Hogwarts, and I seem to remember you rather liking teaching as well." They both smirked as they remembered their days in the DA.

"I do love Hogwarts," Harry said softly. "It's home."

They each sat lost in memories for a few minutes, until Harry broke the silence. "What are you going to do, 'Mione?"

"Nothing's finalized yet, but the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts is open again, and I've just submitted my resume." She smiled at Harry, and watched with amusement as his face went from stunned to ecstatic.

"Mione, that's great! It'll be awesome! This is the best!" he exclaimed. He'd left his chair, grabbed her hand and pulled her up into an enormous hug.

Hermione laughed, "Oh Harry, I haven't got the job yet!"

"You will," Harry whispered into her ear. "You absolutely will." As she relaxed into his arms, Hermione thought that he just might be right.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through her windows. She could hear Harry in the kitchen, singing under his breath and preparing what smelled suspiciously like eggs and bacon. She slowly got out of bed, savoring the feeling of waking up alone and having no one to answer to. Just as she finished stretching and blinking the sleep out of her eyes she heard a _tap-tap-tap_ on the window. She crossed the room, opened the window, and let in Hamaliel, her glossy brown owl. She immediately recognized the Hogwarts seal on the envelope he carried, and untied it from the owl's leg with shaking hands.

3.2 seconds later, Harry found himself flat on his back in his kitchen, pinned down by a hysterical Hermione Granger. "I take it you got the job?" he managed to gasp out.

* * *

They spent the day roaming around London, both muggle and magical. They were standing in Diagon Alley that when Hermione caught sight of Madam Malkin's shop. "Ooo, Harry, let's go get official 'teacher' robes."

"Do you think they really make those?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "but I think we should find out."

The bell above the door clanged as they walked in, and Harry was reminded of his first visit here. He'd been so scared then, and so awed by the new world he'd found himself in. He wondered if the other muggle born students had felt that way too, and was about to ask Hermione when Madam Malkin herself walked up to them.

"I was wondering when I'd see the two of you. Hogwarts' newest teachers. Well come along then, don't just stand there, in front of the mirror with you!" She shoved them in front of a mirror, and started muttering to herself about colours and sizes and buttons and Merlin only knew what else. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and both had to suppress a giggle.

"We should have known," Hermione said. "The entire wizarding world probably knew within the hour of you accepting the Defense post."

"Oh please, like they went any less crazy this morning when they heard you'd taken over Transfiguration!"

Hermione stifled another giggle. Harry was right, of course. The wizarding gossip rags were almost as fanatical about Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and herself as they were about Harry. She was kind of surprised it had taken this long for word to spread. Maybe the press hadn't picked it up until the afternoon….

"Here we are!" Madam Malkin breezed back into the room, carrying stacks of robes in all different colours. For Mr. Potter, this style is very nice, yes, you need this one. And this one. They come in several colours Mr. Potter. Lavender would look lovely on you!" She held up a hideous lavender robe in front of Harry, and looked at him expectantly. Harry, Hermione was amused to see, looked positively revolted.

"Absolutely not! No lavender! I'll wear black, blue, green, and that's it! No lavender!"

Hermione was outright laughing at this point, and Harry shot her a glare that was half exasperated, half homicidal. Madame Malkin, meanwhile, was re-sorting the robe pile rather huffily. "Honestly Mr. Potter, would trying a new colour _kill_ you?"

"It might!"

"So dramatic, Mr. Potter. How about these, will they do?"

"Yes," Harry replied, the relief evident on his face. "Those will be fine. I'll take them. Hermione's turn!" He grabbed the robes and hastily conjured a chair out of Madam Malkin's line of sight, reasoning that if she couldn't see him she'd forget he was there and stop trying to make him wear pastels.

Hermione had recovered most of her composure by this point, but was still letting the odd giggle escape. Harry looked at her curiously. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. It was true that she'd loosened up quite a bit since they'd started Uni, but she hadn't seemed this carefree in awhile. It was Ron, he realized with a jolt. Or rather, it was his absence. Harry realized for the first time just how miserable she must have been. Ron too, he thought, and resolved to meet him for a drink later.

Hermione, meanwhile, was picking out robes much more enthusiastically than Harry had and was apparently okay with both primaries and pastels. Harry watched in astonishment as her pile of robes grew and grew. He would never understand women and their clothing buying ways. And he knew for a fact that Hermione was fairly easygoing when it came to clothes. He'd gone shopping with Ginny exactly once, and had sworn to himself that he would never be talked into such a thing again.

Hermione finished up about half an hour after she started, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They paid for their purchases and exited the shop, heading in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron and muggle London. Hermione looped her arm through his, and he couldn't help but grin at the happy, contented look on her face. 'Yes,' he thought, 'she's going to be just fine.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I just need to give ya'll a couple of notes before you read this chapter. First of all, Harry still owns Grimmauld Place, but doesn't live there. It's just too painful for him. Second, I've lifted the ban on anyone but the Headmaster/Headmistress apparating into Hogwarts. I've decided that all teachers are now given the ability to apparate on and off the Hogwarts grounds. Third, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all have cell phones. They all have the ability to Floo and Fire-call, but all three live half in Muggle London, so cell phones are a must for them. As for magic interfering with the phones, remember that all three are very smart and kind of sneaky. I'm sure they've figured out a way to make the cell phones run off magic. :-) Thanks for reading everyone, and enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

On Saturday Harry and Hermione sat in his kitchen over plates of waffles. It had been an eventful week for them, and now they sat in silence just enjoying the morning. "Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly, "Isn't this your weekend with Teddy?" "Yep," Harry replied. "I'm off to pick him up in about an hour." "That's good," Hermione mused. "The two of you need each other. Don't give me that look Harry, you know it's true."

Harry laughed in spite of himself. "All right then miss know-it-all. What are you up to today?" Hermione sighed and set down her fork. She turned to stare out the window, and Harry could see the tenseness settling into her shoulders. "I'm going to see my parents. I haven't been in a few weeks, and it's time."

Harry nodded, and looked down at his plate. He knew how difficult it was for Hermione to go there. She'd modified her parents' memories the summer after their sixth year, making them believe they were childless. She had then sent them off to live in Australia. Hermione had hoped that she could bring them back as soon as Voldemort had been defeated, but unfortunately, that had proved impossible.

With their Dark Lord gone, one Death Eater after another had tried to take his place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been the main targets of their wrath. All three of them had been hunted down and forced to fight on more than one occasion. It was only six months ago that Hermione had felt safe in retrieving her parents and restoring their memories.

It had not gone well, as she'd known it wouldn't. Her parents had been horrified that she'd used magic against them in such a manner, angry that she'd fought in a war, and furious that they'd missed almost seven years of her life. The reunion Hermione had been looking forward to for years had been a disaster. She'd left them in tears and had spent the next two days locked in her and Ron's room, not letting anyone in. The Weasleys had spoken to the Grangers, Harry knew, and he'd had words with them himself. The situation was slowly getting better, but most of Hermione's visits 'home' still ended in a fight.

Harry looked up and caught Hermione's eye. "If you need anything, 'Mione, anything at all, call me. I'll be there." Hermione's eyes watered a bit. "I know you will Harry," she said with a small smile, "but I'll be all right. Thank you, though. It means a lot to me." Harry nodded at her, and was opening his mouth to say something else when the clock on the fireplace mantle yelled out "You're late!"

Harry jumped up, put his dishes in the sink, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and apparated away. Hermione sat there a few minutes more, her mind in a whirl. She needed to be ready for the meeting with her parents. She slowly cleared the table, washed the dishes, and tidied the kitchen. When she couldn't stall any longer she squared her shoulders and marched to the front door. Just as she closed the door behind her, she suddenly thought 'Harry kissed me!' Then she too apparated away, in no small amount of shock.

* * *

As Hermione sat gathering her thoughts, Harry strode up the garden path that led to Andromeda Tonks' front door. Just as he reached it and was about to knock, his brain caught up with him. He'd just kissed Hermione! On the cheek, but still he'd kissed her. He'd never been one for such gestures, and the fact that he'd done it without thinking, like it was the most natural thing in the world, was mildly disconcerting. He wondered what Hermione thought about it.

Before he could get himself geared up for a really good brooding session, Harry heard a crash and a shriek of happiness from inside the house. Deciding he'd deal with his crazy impulsiveness later, he knocked on the door, a grin plastered on his face.

The door was soon flung open by Teddy himself, grinning from ear to ear. At five years old, Teddy was as mischievous and loving as his parents had been. Harry loved the kid fiercely, and always looked forward to the weekends he got to spend with him. His grandmother, Andromeda, knew full well how much Harry loved her grandson and never denied Harry an opportunity to visit. She and Harry had developed a warm relationship in recent years, and Harry had to admit that it was nice to have another mother-type person in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when Teddy flung himself out of the doorway, yelling "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" all the while. Harry laughed, and picked up his now squealing godson. "How are ya today Teddy? Anything fun going on?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically, and Harry was amused to note that Teddy's hair was black today, and as messy as his own generally was.

Harry carried Teddy back into the house, where Andromeda stood smiling with Teddy's overnight bag. "Hello Andromeda," Harry said with a smile. "Hello to you too," she replied. "I see you found your godson." "Actually, he found me," Harry laughed. "Let's go Uncle Harry! We have to do things!" Teddy interrupted. Andromeda just smiled, and handed Harry the overnight bag. "You behave young man!" She told Teddy as she kissed him on the head. "You too, Harry. I know it's difficult for you to resist trouble, but Hogwarts teachers should try to behave." Harry laughed again, and answered with a smart "Yes ma'am!"

A moment later found Andromeda standing in the doorway watching them traipse down the garden path. She smiled to herself as she watched the tall dark-haired man and his little mini-me leave for the weekend. She loved 'her boys', as she called them in her mind. She had no doubts that her daughter and son-in-law would be enormously proud of them both.

* * *

"What shall we do today Teddy?" The boys had made it back to Harry's flat in one piece, and now they had to decide what to do with themselves. "Can we go flying?" Teddy asked, looking at Harry in a way that reminded him strongly of puppies. Harry stood for a moment, pretending to consider the plan. Teddy looked up at him anxiously and had just began to hop from foot to foot in anticipation when Harry finally relented with a "Yes, I think we can." Teddy whooped, and ran to grab his toy broom.

Harry grabbed his broom as well, and directed Teddy to the door. "Aren't we floo-ing to the Burrow?" Teddy asked. "Not today, Harry replied. Today we're going someplace else." Teddy nodded, and held on tight to his godfather as they apparated away.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Teddy looked up and gasped. They were on a real quidditch field! He craned his neck to get a good look at the three goal posts above them, and then strained to see the three looming above the other end of the field. "Wow," Teddy whispered. This was by far the coolest thing his Uncle Harry had ever done for him. "Where are we?" "Hogwarts," Harry answered. "Ready to fly?" Teddy nodded and climbed on the broom in front of Harry.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her headmistress' office at Hogwarts, going over the list of first-years likely to arrive in the fall. She started when she heard a scream coming from the direction of the quidditch field. She ran to the window, only to sag in relief and smile when she saw that Harry had finally brought Teddy Lupin to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS:** This fic has finally earned it's T rating - for a bad word and a mention of slash. I assure you, it's hardly noticeable.

**A/N:** I need to give thanks and cookies to Slania, who sent me a review that fixed the style problem I was having. I'm still not sure why I couldn't come up with the fix myself, but since I didn't, it's nice to know that ya'll have my back. Again, Slania, thanks bunches! Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Harry had just put Teddy down for a nap when he heard the 'pop' of a fire call coming from his living room. He walked to the fireplace to find Ron's head sitting on a particularly large pile of ash.

"Hey Ron! I was just about to call you!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you were. Listen, you have Teddy this weekend, right?

"Yeah. He's taking a nap right now."

"Cool. Why don't you bring him over to the Burrow tonight for dinner? Mum's been hinting around at missing you both."

"Are you sure? I mean, with everything that's been going on with you and 'Mione?"

"Why do you think I want you there mate? It'll get her off my back for once!"

Harry snickered. "Good luck with that. The day your mum gets off your back I'll turn into a flobberworm!"

Ron began to snicker too. "You're probably right. All the same, you and Teddy are a distraction, one I really need right now. Besides, I need to talk to you. About 'Mione."

"No worries mate. We'll be there."

Ron nodded, and then his head popped out of the fire. Harry sat back on the hearth rug, pondering his new plans for the evening. He wondered what exactly Ron needed to tell him about Hermione. On a more practical level, he needed to stain-proof, water-proof, and tear-proof Teddy's clothes before they left the flat. The last time he and Teddy had gone for dinner at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur had been there with their daughter Victoire. The children had run off, and Teddy had ended up going home to Andromeda looking like a street urchin. She still hadn't entirely forgiven him.

Harry groaned, got off the ground, and began to prepare for the battle that was dinner at the Burrow.

* * *

Harry and Teddy stepped out of the floo a few hours later, and walked straight into a madhouse. Taking a quick look around, Harry concluded that the entire Weasley clan was at the Burrow that night. He spotted Ginny in a corner, playing with Victoire. George and the very pregnant Angelina were deep in conversation with Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was in an easy chair cooing over her granddaughter Molly while Percy and his wife Audrey looked on. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Ron were nowhere to be seen, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion they'd been dragooned into doing the cooking.

Harry set down Teddy, who promptly ran over to Ginny and Victoire, and went in search of Ron. Sure enough, he found his friend in the kitchen slaving away over a cadre of vegetable-chopping knives.

"Harry! How'd you manage to get past the horde in the living room?" Ron asked.

"Small children saved me. Your mum didn't even notice Teddy and I arrive."

Ron and Charlie chuckled. "Go ahead and laugh guys, but remember that you're the ones who got conned into making dinner."

"Weasley men do not get 'conned' into making dinner, Harry," Mr. Weasley chimed in. "They make dinner in order to get away from the chaos that follows the arrival of small children!"

Harry laughed, "All right then men, what can I do to help?" He rolled up his sleeves and got to work mixing up macaroni casserole.

Everyone began to sit down for dinner about an hour later. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"They got here an hour ago Mum," Ginny answered.

"Yep, an hour. Hi Mrs. Weasley!" Teddy piped up.

Mrs. Weasley proceeded to make a fuss over Teddy as everyone else settled around the table. Dinner was a jumbled mess of good food, news sharing, and general family togetherness. Harry loved these dinners, as they gave him something he'd missed out on as a child. These dinners gave him a family, a large family who actually liked him, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Harry got all of the Weasley news he'd missed out on lately: Angelina and George's baby was a boy and they were naming him Fred; Charlie was dating a nice bloke he'd met at a conference on magical creatures; Ginny was currently between boyfriends and focusing on her quidditch training; Percy and Audrey had finally gotten little Molly to sleep through the night. It was wonderfully normal, and Harry soaked it all in. He really needed to get to these dinners more often, he thought to himself.

Just before dessert was served, Bill stood, clinking his knife against his goblet. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Rather, we have an announcement to make." Fleur rose to stand beside him, and Bill put his arm around her. "Fleur and I are giving Victoire a little brother or sister!"

Congratulations came from all sides, Mrs. Weasley's accompanied by tears. Even Mr. Weasley looked a little misty-eyed as he hugged Fleur and shook Bill's hand. Harry felt a momentary stab of envy. He'd never get to announce the upcoming birth of his child to his parents, never get to shake his father's hand and wipe away his mother's tears. He took a deep breath and shoved the jealousy away. It wouldn't help anybody, least of all himself, and he was genuinely happy for Bill and Fleur. He didn't want to ruin that with his own issues. Besides, he was certain that when his time came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would congratulate him just as heartily as their own children.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he turned to see Teddy looking at him, confusion evident on his little face. "Harry?" Teddy asked, "Where are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur going to get the baby at? Is there a baby store? Can we go?"

The entire dining room froze, and Harry sat shocked for a moment, but Teddy was looking up at him with those enormous inquisitive eyes, (blue now, and framed by bright red hair), and Harry knew he needed an answer. Quickly.

"Well Teddy, there isn't a baby store. As to where babies come from, I think that's a question for your grandmother. She knows lots more about it than I do."

"Oh, okay. Can we have pie now?" Teddy asked, clearly moving on to the next important thing.

Harry sighed in relief. That had been scarier than fighting off an army of Death Eaters. "You bet kiddo, now we can have pie." Harry sighed again as the dining room rang with laughter.

* * *

Dinner was over, the dishes were washed and put away, and Harry and Ron had finally escaped to the little quidditch field behind the garden.

"All right Ron, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Hermione. She's staying with you, right?"

"Of course. I told her she could stay as long as she liked, and we've decided that she'll just stay until we both go to Hogwarts. Honestly, I feel like you should be there. It'd be like our seventh year, but with a house and food and money."

Ron sniggered a bit. "Yeah, I can see that going over well. Listen, you know I'm not angry or anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Like I told 'Mione, I wasn't exactly surprised by your split. I'd seen it coming for a while. But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine. I wasn't sure I would be, but it's easy. Easier than it should be. She and I really were making each other miserable. It was pretty bad. I think we both need some space right now, but I've got no problems being friends with her. She's become like a sister to me."

"Good. That's the way she feels about you. I'm just glad you're still friends. I couldn't choose between you, you know."

"I know Harry, I couldn't choose between the two of you either."

"Good. Now are we done with this sappy shit? I'm beginning to feel like a girl here."

"How would you know what being a girl feels like? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah Ron, I've been hiding the fact that I'm a girl in disguise for the past eleven years." Harry retorted, shoving Ron playfully.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it?" And Ron shoved Harry back.

When they re-entered the house an hour later, they both got a stern lecture from Molly about how grown men shouldn't fight like children and could they _please_ not continue to ruin their clothes?

* * *

Not long after his very deserved lecture, Harry flooed back to his flat, being careful not to wake the sleeping Teddy. He stopped in front of the fireplace; something felt very wrong here. He crept forward silently, pulling out his wand as he went. He stopped short of the kitchen, and keeping Teddy concealed, peered in. There was Hermione, sobbing into the kitchen table.

Harry silently padded down the hall, put Teddy to bed, and returned to the kitchen. He carefully picked Hermione up, carried her to the living room couch, and let her cry into his chest until she fell asleep. Harry gazed out the window pensively, his mind a mess of worry and half-formed thoughts. As the horizon began to lighten, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get to you. I got super busy for awhile there, and then this big block of concrete with the word 'writer' on it appeared in my house. it took forever to get it to leave. But leave it has, so chapter 6 should be along in a week or so. Also, I wanted to let ya'll know that the next couple of chapters will have much less angst. I'm all for some angst in my stories, but I'm beginning to feel pretty bad for Harry and Hermione. So for the next couple of chapters, I intend to let them have some fun! Thank you all for reading, and enjoy!

Chapter 5

Harry woke slowly, trying to decipher the jumbled noises and strange smells that were pulling him from slumber.

"But why can't we put chocolate frogs in them?" A little voice asked, and Harry shook himself awake. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was fairly certain that his godson was up to no good.

"Because they'll jump out and make a mess," he heard Hermione answer. Harry was decidedly curious at this point, so he slowly got off the couch and stumbled to the kitchen, where he found Hermione and Teddy deep in a discussion of what could and could not be put into pancakes.

Harry stood in the doorway, smiling at the scene the two of them presented. Teddy sat on the counter intently stirring the pancake batter. Hermione was answering his questions, giving directions, and generally being the grownup in the kitchen. It was so homey, so _normal._ 'This is what life should be like' Harry thought. 'Wife, kids, pancakes on Saturday. I want this.'

He brushed his thoughts aside and took a closer look at Hermione. She seemed fine this morning, laughing and joking with Teddy. But Harry could see the circles under her eyes, could read the tension in her shoulders. She was not okay, but she was doing her best to hide it. Deciding to let her keep the charade going for the moment, Harry stepped into the kitchen, grabbed Teddy, and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

Teddy shrieked with laughter, and Harry finally relented. Pulling Teddy into his lap, he sat on one of the kitchen stools just as Hermione placed a plate of pancake goodness in front of it. The boys dug in, but Harry noticed Hermione was only picking at her breakfast. He again decided to let it slide, reasoning that there would be plenty of time for them to talk after he'd dropped Teddy off at his grandmother's.

After breakfast Harry sent Teddy to get his things, and they apparated back to Andromeda's. Teddy's lower lip quivered a bit as Harry said goodbye, and Harry was quick to reassure the child that even though he'd be at Hogwarts instead of London, Teddy would see him as much as ever. As he left, Harry thought about Teddy's hair and eye color this morning. His hair had been the same messy black as Harry's own, but his eyes had been the exact shade of blue as Hermione's.

* * *

Harry let himself into his flat, and was mildly surprised to find Hermione waiting for him on the couch. After he sat she handed him a cup of tea and began to tell him what had happened during the visit with her parents.

It seemed that the visit had started out normally enough. But then she'd told her parents about her breakup with Ron, and things had gone downhill from there. Monica and Wendell Granger had liked Ron and the rest of the Weasleys quite a lot, and were not pleased with their daughter for breaking off her engagement. She'd told them that it had been mutual, and that Ron wanted out as much as she did, but her parents didn't believe it.

Then they'd started in on her again for tampering with their memories and putting herself in danger. And after that they'd decided that maybe she broke it off with Ron because she was really with Harry, which was why she was living in his flat. They ended their harangue by informing her that she would be useless as a teacher unless she could get her own life together, and that was when Hermione decided to leave. She'd come back to the flat and cried until Harry had come home.

"Thank you, Harry, for last night. I needed that."

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Still, it seems that I'm doing an awful lot of crying on your shoulder. If you'd like, I can get my own place until the fall."

"Don't you dare! You're my best friend and you'll be staying here. Hermione, you followed me through a war. You could have gone to Australia with your parents, but you didn't. You sent them, and you stayed, even though you knew you might die. You stayed with me, hunted down Horcruxes, and fought Death Eaters. I nearly got you killed, and you're worried about crying on my shoulder? Stop worrying about that, I'm pretty sure I owe you."

This last bit made Hermione giggle a bit, and Harry felt slightly better. "I mean it Hermione. You're my best friend, and I love you. You are never a burden to me. Got it?"

"Yes, Harry, I think I may have finally gotten that through my head."

"Good. Now there's nothing we can do about your parents. They'll just have to pull their heads of out their asses on their own. But you must be hungry, and I can fix that. May I buy you lunch, fair lady?"

That made Hermione laugh full out, and Harry sighed in relief. He hated seeing her cry. "Why yes, good sir, I should enjoy that very much."

"Well then, off we go!" Harry grabbed her by the hand, and led her out the door. He'd take her to the muggle pub down the street for burgers, and go from there. He was furious with her parents for making her feel the way they had, and he was determined to get her to forget about it for a while. He'd have a private conversation with the Grangers later….

* * *

It was dark when Harry arrived on the street corner outside the Grangers house. He took a deep breath to help himself calm down, then strode up the walk. He rang the doorbell and waited for them to answer, his anger growing by the second.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Granger, who took one look at Harry and tried to shut the door in his face. Harry stopped the door with his foot, and looked the older man straight in the eye.

"I suggest you let me in, Mr. Granger. I don't want to knock your house down, but I will if I have to. You, Mrs. Granger, and I are going to have a talk about your daughter. Whether you like it or not."

Mr. Granger deflated at Harry's words, and slowly stepped aside. He didn't invite Harry in, but left the door open as he turned and headed for the living room. Harry sighed, and let himself into the house, closing the door softly behind him.

He found both the Grangers in the living room, sitting on the sofa and looking rather tense. He watched them for a moment, noting the slump in their shoulders and the worried looks on their faces. He wasn't sure he could get through to them, but her certainly intended to try.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I've known your daughter for almost twelve years. She's one of my best friends. She stood up for me when no one else would. She protected me when it looked hopeless. She helped me become a better person than I otherwise would have. She's amazing. And you're treating her like shit.

Do you think it was easy for her to do what she did for you? Do you even realize what she did? How well she protected you? The two of you were in serious danger, all because she's my friend. I didn't ask her to help me kill Voldemort. In fact, I asked her not to because I knew what she'd be giving up. But she's stubborn and fierce and wonderful, and she refused to stay behind.

She did the best she could. None of us could go running for help or adult supervision. We really only had each other. But she wanted you to stay safe and happy, even if that meant being happy without her. Even if it meant never seeing you again.

So yeah, she modified your memories. She sent you to live across the world. But she did it because she loves you so much. She did it to save you. You both need to remember that. I'm not saying you have to like what she did, but you have to forgive her."

Harry stopped to catch his breath. The Grangers were both staring at the floor, and Harry really didn't know if he'd managed to help Hermione at all. He wanted to leave, to get back to his flat and comfort his best friend. Preferably with large amounts of ice cream. Or treacle tart. He didn't think he was done yet though, and sure enough Mr. Granger began to speak.

"You've told us this before. And so have the Weasleys and so has Hermione. But how are we supposed to know? How are we supposed to trust her? Or you? Or anyone? We just woke up one morning suddenly remembering our whole lives here in England. Woke up knowing that our daughter had made us forget who we were and had run off to join a war we didn't even know about! My little girl fought in a war at seventeen, and we couldn't help her! Do you know how difficult that is? Do you?"

Mr. Granger was yelling by now, and while Harry saw his point he'd had enough. He'd heard this same rant when Hermione had first brought them home, and once or twice since. He wasn't oblivious to their feelings, but he was done hearing about it.

"Mr. Granger, I've heard this before, and quite frankly I'm sick of it. None of us know what it must have been like for you and Mrs. Granger, but you don't know what it was like for us either. None of us came out of the war intact. We all lost pieces of ourselves along the way. We all lost friends, and most of us lost family. You may not like the way it all went down, but it's time to get over it and move on. Your daughter needs you. I know what it's like to not have parents, to not have a family. I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. I don't know what it's like to lose a child, but if you keep acting this way I suspect you'll find out."

"Is that a threat?"

"No sir, just a fact. Hermione won't let you treat her like this forever. Someday soon she'll cut her losses and move on. And I won't stop her."

Harry turned and strode to the door, ignoring the looks of shock and anger on their faces. He'd wrenched the door open and was about to step outside when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to find Mrs. Granger standing there, wringing her hands and looking rather ashamed.

"Harry, will you tell Hermione I'm sorry? I didn't mean for her visit to go the way it did. Her father's still angry, and I am too, but she's my only daughter and I miss her. I'll work on her father, and he'll come around, I just don't want it to be too late when he does. Will you tell her I'm sorry, that I miss her, and that I love her?"

"I'll tell her," Harry promised, and for the first time since he'd set out on his mission to the Granger house he smiled a bit.

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger breathed. "And Harry? Watch out for her? Keep her safe?"

"Believe me, Mrs. Granger, Hermione doesn't need a bodyguard. All the same, I promise not to let anything hurt her while I'm around." Then he walked out the door, turned on his heel, and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone! As promised, here is a much less angsty chapter 6! And as an apology for the long wait between chapters 4 and 5 I've made this one a bit longer and with extra happy. :-) Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites lists. I really appreciate it. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 6

Harry woke to the sound of rain against his window. He stretched in bed, savoring the moment and thinking of what the coming day would bring. Today was his birthday, and he intended to enjoy every moment of it. He could hear someone moving around the kitchen, and smiled to himself at the thought of Hermione making breakfast. She hadn't been fond of cooking since their camping days of seventh year, and now she only cooked for special occasions. Like birthdays, or any day spent with Teddy.

Hermione…. She was a puzzle. After the night he'd found her sobbing in the kitchen over her parents and their treatment of her, she hadn't shed another tear. Not that he'd seen, anyway. She'd merely shaken her head when he'd returned from his trip to the Granger's house. Harry had given her the message from her mother, but Hermione hadn't spoken of it since. Instead, she'd been her normal Hermione self, laughing and planning for her new job. And reading. Harry reckoned she'd rather die then go a week without a new book.

The rain outside intensified, and a low growl of thunder could be heard in the distance. Enticing smells were beginning to waft in from the kitchen, and Harry decided it was time to get up. He got to his feet, stretched again, and shuffled to the loo while contemplating the culinary delights Hermione could be attempting. He snorted at this thought, and decided he'd be perfectly happy if she managed to keep breakfast from burning.

Over a breakfast of perfectly cooked pancakes (It seemed Hermione had been practicing, but when he'd mentioned his thought she informed him she'd been practicing for Teddy. Harry himself was just a lucky bystander.) they discussed what to do for the day. Harry wanted to venture into muggle London for a movie, and then maybe dinner. They'd just decided on an early evening movie when post owls began to appear.

Mrs. Weasley had sent an assortment of pies and a note inviting (although it sounded more like an order) Harry to lunch at the burrow. She'd included Hermione in her invitation, and they both happily accepted. Harry then turned his attention to the other owls, and began unwrapping cards and gifts.

A full half-hour later Harry was the proud owner of several books, a bag of pranks from George Weasley, and a truly hideous hat from Teddy that the boy had decided was 'wicked cool' and therefore suitable for his Uncle. Harry sighed when he saw it, but gamely put it on his head. If nothing else, he thought, it was useful for its ability to make Hermione giggle.

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared at the edge of the Weasley's yard and began the walk to the front door. Hermione glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye and began to snicker. "Harry," she said, "I love you, but that hat is awful. Are you sure you want to show it to the Weasley boys? You know you'll never hear the end of it."

"My godson gave me this hat, Hermione, and he'll be here for lunch. I'm not about to disappoint him. And I am not afraid of the Weasley boys." Harry replied rather haughtily, and Hermione giggled again.

"Whatever you say, but don't come crying to me when you get mercilessly mocked."

"I would never! I'll just hex them if they irritate me too much. That'd show 'em."

"Uh-huh. You're just going to hex the auror-in-training, the dragon trainer, the Gringotts curse breaker, and George Weasley. Yep, I believe you."

"You should. I'm incredibly sneaky you know. And vicious. They'll never know what hit them."

Hermione finally lost it, and burst into peals of laughter. They'd nearly reached the front door and the sound must have carried, because they were soon joined by George.

George bounded out the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry. He stared for a moment, and then turned to Hermione, who was on the ground still laughing like a hyena. "Wow Harry. That's some hat," George managed to say with a straight face, before joining Hermione on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Harry sighed and marched into the house, unsuccessfully trying to stifle the grin on his face.

As predicted, the Weasleys made fun of Harry and his hat throughout lunch, and Teddy looked incredibly pleased with himself for having thought of the best present ever. Hermione had been welcomed back into the Weasley house with open arms, which Harry suspected had a lot to do with Ron and how well he was doing without her. He caught Mrs. Weasley giving the two of them a sad glance every now and then, but other than that the recent break-up went unmentioned.

Harry sat happily, basking in the love of his friends and family. He even took the hat mocking rather well, at least until Teddy got offended. Charlie said something snarky about his new headgear, and Teddy overheard. The boy's eyes began to water, and Harry decided to take action. He hadn't been kidding about hexing the Weasley brothers if the teasing got out of hand, and making his godson cry definitely crossed the line.

He caught Teddy's eye, and motioned him over. The boy's lip was still quivering as he climbed into Harry's lap, and Harry pulled him in for a hug. Teddy buried his head in his godfather's chest, and Harry could just barely hear him say "Uncle Harry, you don't have to wear my hat if you don't want to. It's ok."

Harry tightened his grip for a moment, before pulling Teddy away from him and looking him in the eye. "Teddy, I love my hat. It's my favorite present."

"Really?" Teddy asked, sill completely serious and watery-eyed.

"Really." Teddy beamed, and Harry's heart constricted. Teddy looked so much like Tonks right now, with that grin on his face and his eyes wide. Harry pulled him in for another hug, and bent down to whisper in his ear "Now then, we need to get back at Charlie for insulting my favorite hat. Got any ideas?"

Teddy tensed in excitement, and whispered back "Let's make his hair pink!"

Harry hid a smile, "That's good. Pink hair. And maybe purple streaks?"

"Yeah! Pink and purple hair! That'll show him!"

Harry agreed, then pulled Teddy away again and rejoined the conversation around them. He slowly pulled out his wand, holding it down at his side and pointing it towards Charlie. He caught Teddy watching him intently and winked at him. Then he silently spelled Charlie's hair an appalling shade of neon pink, with the promised purple streaks. And he threw in some glitter, purely for the artistry.

Teddy buried his face in Harry's chest again to keep from laughing out loud and giving away the prank, and Harry used his godson's movement to stash his wand and fight his own smile. Once in control of himself, he looked up again and continued chatting with George, Ron, and Hermione like nothing had happened. Teddy soon turned around, and Harry silently congratulated them both on a job well done.

He was deep into a discussion with George and Ron of how badly the Chudley Cannons were doing that season, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione twitch. He watched as she covertly glanced at Charlie, and then quietly pointed him out to Fleur and Angelina. The women quickly hid their laughter, and Harry chanced another glance at Charlie.

He was sitting with Bill and Ginny, both of whom had noticed his new hair color the moment it had happened. But growing up in the Weasley house, one became rather accustomed to pranks of this sort, and both had managed to hide their reactions from Charlie.

George caught Harry looking over at Charlie and followed his gaze, nearly choking when he saw what Harry had done. That got Ron's attention, and he hastily covered his laugh by coughing.

Five minutes later Charlie still had no idea that his hair was practically glowing, and everyone was finding hard to keep from staring. It drew the eye like a beacon, and it became increasingly difficult to look away. Just as Harry was beginning to fear they'd ruin it, he heard little footsteps running down the hallway toward the living room.

Victoire, just up from her nap, burst into the room and stopped dead in front of Charlie. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

"What is it kiddo?" Charlie asked, concerned at his niece's strange behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Your hair, uncle Charlie. It's so pretty…." Victoire trailed off, too stunned to say anything else.

"My hair?" Charlie looked very confused, and suddenly everyone lost it. The room rang with shrieks of laughter, all directed at a very confused and slightly put out Charlie. "What on earth are you people all laughing about?"

"Your shiny hair," Ginny managed to choke out.

"Don't forget glittery!" Angelina added with a snort.

Charlie hastily conjured a mirror, and stared into it for a long moment, aghast at what he saw. Then he slowly put the mirror down and looked around the room, his gaze finally settling on Harry.

"Potter," he drawled, menace infusing his voice, "why is my hair pink and purple."

"And shiny!" Harry added. "Don't forget shiny!"

"And shiny. Why is my hair purple, pink, and shiny?" Charlie's voice had grown downright dangerous, but Harry could only laugh.

"It's a lesson, Charlie. A lesson on not insulting my favorite hat!" Harry laughed again, hugging a giggly Teddy to him.

"Yeah uncle Charlie! You shouldn't make fun of uncle Harry's hat!" Teddy echoed.

Charlie merely glared as the room continued to mock his cotton-candy hair.

* * *

They were walking home after dinner when Hermione finally asked about the spell Harry had used on Charlie.

"It's something Sirius taught me. I'll teach it to Teddy when he gets to Hogwarts. Marauder legacies must be passed on, you know."

"I figured it was something like that. It was much too complex to be a simple colour-change charm. I take it he'll have a difficult time removing it?"

"Yep," Harry snickered. "That he will. I'll bet George could crack it in no time though, if Charlie stoops to asking for help. That'll teach him to make my godson cry."

"I thought it was really sweet of you to wear that awful hat just to make Teddy happy. You're a good guy, Harry."

"Ooo, high praise indeed!" Harry exclaimed, taking Hermione's arm and winding it through his own.

"Yeah it is, and don't you forget it! But don't go expecting it either."

"Never, Hermione. Never."

And laughing, the two of them walked arm in arm back to their flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hooray! We're back at Hogwarts! I'm really excited about this. We're going to have fun, I promise. *smiles evilly* It was also brought to my attention that Hermione's giggling too much and reading too little. I agree with that assesment, so I'll be throwing in some more nerdy Hermione moments. In my own defense though, the girl's had a rough time. Let's let her have some fun! Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy chapter 7, and stay tuned!

Chapter 7

The first two weeks of August flew by, and before they knew it Harry and Hermione were packing up for Hogwarts. The evening before they departed Harry stood in the living room looking a bit forlorn.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she entered the room with her traveling trunk.

"It's so empty," Harry replied, gazing at the empty shelves. The furniture was all staying behind, but the books, pictures, cd's, and other odds and ends that made his flat a home were all packed away.

Hermione crossed the room and pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't worry, Hogwarts will feel like home in no time."

"I know," Harry replied, relaxing into Hermione's embrace. "It's just that this is my flat, the first thing I really did on my own. I'll miss it, is all."

"You'll be back soon. For summer, at least. And Christmas, if you want."

"I suppose I could come back for Christmas. You know, I've never had Christmas here. I've either been at school or at the Burrow."

"And once in a tent!"

Harry laughed. "Yes, and one very memorable Christmas in a tent. As for this Christmas, I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. You never know, McGonagall might make us all stay to chaperone another Yule Ball."

"Don't even joke about that!" Hermione shuddered.

Harry snickered. "Oh yes, we'll have to chaperone the Yule Ball and make sure all the students behave themselves. We'll spend half the night patrolling the outside grotto blasting snogging students out of snowbanks – ouch!" Hermione had punched him in the arm. "That was uncalled for!"

"It was not," Hermione replied rather haughtily. "You're going to jinx things if you keep joking about it. If we get stuck chaperoning a Christmas ball I'm holding you responsible!"

"Yes ma'am!" Harry saluted. "Understood!"

"Good!" Harry could see Hermione fighting a smile. "Now then, off to bed with you Mr. Potter. You've got a big day tomorrow and need your rest!"

"Yes mum," Harry gave an exaggerated sigh. Then he kissed Hermione on the cheek, and headed off to bed.

Hermione shook her head in mock exasperation, and fighting a giggle she too went off to get some sleep.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was just exiting her office when Hogwarts' front doors burst open and her two newest additions to the staff came running in. Hermione Granger ran in first, giggling madly, and Harry Potter followed at her heels growling and dripping wet.

"I swear to Merlin I'll hex you for that!" Harry growled.

Hermione responded by laughing even harder and running to hide behind the headmistress. Harry came to a halt and stood glowering at his new boss, or more accurately, at the person cowering behind his new boss.

Minerva glanced from one to the other bewildered, and began to seriously consider putting both of them in detention. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you two?" She demanded.

Hermione, she was amused to see, started upon hearing her 'authority' voice and stopped laughing immediately. Harry, blast him, merely smirked.

"It seems, Minerva, that your newest addition to the staff thought it would be funny to douse me in water on the way up to the castle," Harry explained.

"Honestly Harry, you're the one who was complaining about how hot it is. I was just trying to do you a favor!"

"A favor. Uh-huh. Get over here Hermione. I'm going to 'favor' you right into the lake!"

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh yes, into the lake with you. Don't worry, I hear the giant squid is lonely. He's sure to keep you alive for the sheer novelty of having a guest." Harry was beginning to have a difficult time keeping his face straight, and Hermione was beginning to giggle again.

"You may not get your own patch of seaweed though. After all, he's been alone a long time and just might…"

"Harry Potter you will not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you!" Minerva had finally had enough. "Is this how my Hogwarts teachers behave? Look at the two of you, acting like students. I warn you, I can still put the both of you in detention! And Hermione, quit hiding behind me like a child. I seriously doubt Harry is going to harm you!"

All was silent for a moment, and then both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Minerva stood there disgusted for a moment, then shook her head and strode toward the great hall where all of the teachers were supposed to gather for their beginning of term meeting.

She entered the hall and took her seat at the head of the table. The other teachers all turned and looked at her expectantly. Filius Flitwick broke the silence "I take it Harry and Hermione have returned?"

"Yes," was Minerva's terse reply. Most of the table broke into smiles, and the sound of laughter from the entryway continued to filter in.

Harry and Hermione stumbled in a few moments later and took their seats. Harry, Minerva was pleased to see, had finally availed himself of a drying charm. They said a round of hellos to the rest of the staff and then turned their attention to Minerva. Hermione, to no one's surprise, pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Minerva called the meeting to order and began by introducing the staff. Filius Flitwick was teaching Charms and the head of house for Ravenclaw. Pomona Sprout still taught Herbology and headed the house of Hufflepuff. Horace Slughorn, who'd stayed on as the Potions master after the war, was running Slytherin. Sybil Trelawney continued to teach Divination in the north tower (although you could see it nearly killed Minerva to allow the subject), and Madame Pince still ran the library. Poppy Pomfrey ran the hospital wing, Vector taught Arithmancy, the list went on.

Harry was surprised to see that the staff was still very close to what it had been when he was a student. There were, of course, some changes. An American witch named Ana Peters was teaching Muggle Studies, and Astronomy was now being taught by a fellow named Professor Dexter. He was just beginning to wonder who would be heading Gryffindor house when Minerva brought it up.

"As for Gryffindor, I was rather hoping our new Transfiguration and Defense teachers could share the head of house duties. Unless, of course, they are unable to act like adults!"

Most of the table snickered, and Harry grinned at Minerva while Hermione ducked her head and blushed a bit.

"I accept co-headship of Gryffindor house, but I make no guarantees on acting like an adult. I insist on being free to prank Hermione any time I like!" Harry stated, causing the snickering to get louder.

Hermione sat up straight again at that and glared at Harry rather fiercely, then turned to Minerva. "I too accept co-headship of Gryffindor house. And I also make no guarantees about acting like a grownup. After all, I've got to continuously come up with new ways to keep Harry in line, some of which are sure to be rather juvenile."

Minerva couldn't hide a small smile at that, and the table broke up laughing. "In all seriousness, can the two of you handle it?"

A resounding "Yes!" was the reply. Minerva nodded, and continued on to detail what everyone needed to do in the next two weeks to ensure they were ready for the student's arrival. Lesson plans, office hours, the list went on and on. Harry had drifted off at one point, only to be poked by an annoyed looking Hermione.

"Honestly Harry, pay attention!"

"Why bother, when I can just read your notes later?"

Hermione huffed at him, and turned her attention back to Minerva, who was now concluding the meeting by handing out office, classroom, and living quarters information to the new members of the staff. After receiving their room assignments, the staff filtered out of the great hall.

Minerva and Filius watched Hermione and Harry walk up the stairs discussing their new house responsibilities. "I can start a house study group! With student tutoring!" They could hear Hermione say. "Of course, as long as I get the quidditch team. Oo, I have plans for them…" The conversation trailed off as they rounded the corner.

Filius turned to Minerva. "I think this is going to be an interesting year," he remarked.

"Oh yes," she countered with a smile. "I'm rather counting on it." With that, she headed back to her office.

Filius stood looking after her for a moment, and then decided that he really didn't want to know what she was planning. The woman was becoming more like Dumbledore every day. Next her eyes would start that infernal twinkling…. Filius shuddered, and headed for the Charms corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I am so sorry. I have absolutely no excuse for my unanounced hiatus. I promise you, I won't leave you all in a lurch like that again. On the upside, Hamaliel has threatened to dismember me if I run off like that again. You all have my sincerest apologies, and my thanks for even considering coming back to read this.

On another note, while editing the chapter, Hamaliel wrote in big letters PENS!. It seems I've mentioned both pens and quills and he can't figure out which are being used. They both are. I've decided that the Hogwarts students write essays and exams with quills, and probably some of their notes as well. Aside from the formal essays and exams, what writing insturment to use depends completely upon personal preference. Hermione grabs pens because they're easier and less messy. :-)

Chapter 8

The next two weeks passed in a blur of staff meetings and lesson plans. Harry was deeply grateful to McGonagall for letting him sift through the lesson plans of the only decent DADA professors he'd had – Remus Lupin, the imposter Moody, and Severus Snape. He ended up using a mixture of their plans and his own, and both he and the headmistress were pleased with the result.

September first arrived almost before he knew it, and the afternoon found him standing in front of his mirror trying to look more teacher-like. He had on a set of the 'professor' robes Hermione had picked out for him, but his hair simply would not behave. He groaned aloud at the thought that he looked like an overgrown student.

A laugh jerked him out of his thoughts, and he turned quickly and pulled his wand, pointing it at the intruder.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Honestly, Harry, you should come up with a password more original than 'golden snitch'. It took me all of two seconds to figure it out. What kind of DADA professor are you?" Hermione teased.

"Not a very good one, apparently," Harry replied, tucking his wand back up his sleeve. "Unless I cleverly made the password something easy so that you'd break in and I'd be forced to hex you!"

"Oh please, that's much too Slytherin a thought process for you. You're far too fair minded to do something like that to me."

"Maybe," Harry smirked. "Maybe not."

"Don't smirk Harry, it's not a good look for you. Those robes are, though. You almost look like an authority figure."

"Almost?"

"Your hair. It never does behave, does it? Oh well, it'll just have to become your trademark."

"My trademark." Harry mused. "I think I like that…."

"Like it on the way to the Great Hall. We don't want to be late."

"No we don't. Lead on, professor!"

Hermione blushed a bit. "Do I really look like a teacher?"

Harry looked her up and down. "Yes, you really do. Although you're much prettier than any teacher I ever had." He said quietly.

Hermione turned even pinker. "Th-thank you Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

They both smiled a bit and looked away. "Well, er, shall we?" Harry asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Yes, we shall," Hermione answered, and they walked to the Great Hall together.

* * *

Harry groaned as he flung off his robes and stumbled toward his bed. He was absolutely certain that the last few hours had been the longest of his life. First the sorting, then the new staff introductions, then the feast. After that he and Hermione had gone up to Gryffindor tower to get the new first years settled in and lay down the rules for the rest of the house. And Hermione had given him homework! Apparently she remembered how difficult it had been for her as a muggle-born at Hogwarts, and had planned seminars accordingly. Harry would now be spending two nights a week for the first few weeks of term teaching his first years how to write with a quill. The only bright spot was that Hermione was the one teaching the little brats how to properly prepare potions ingredients.

He collapsed into bed, still wondering where and when she'd come up with that particular plan. And why hadn't she consulted with him? Deciding he could wait until morning for the answer, he rolled over and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Hermione smiled in satisfaction as she walked back into her rooms after the feast. She thought the whole thing had gone off rather well. And Harry had agreed to teach the first year penmanship seminar without a single complaint! Yes, she thought this year was going to be wonderful. She changed into her pajamas, and sat down at her desk. There were so many other things she could do! Study groups to plan, lessons to go over, plans to make…. She grabbed a pen and some paper, and got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I have given Hogwarts a gym. I think it's silly that one was never mentioned in the books. I mean, they have quidditch teams, why wouldn't they have a gym? And Madame Hooch oversees it. Now then, let's get to it!

Chapter 9

Hermione was driving him crazy! Term had started two weeks ago, and since then she'd been a madwoman! Penmanship seminars and surprise house inspections and study group supervision and were his lesson plans really all right? Throw in the upcoming quidditch tryouts and Harry was ready to scream. He needed Hermione to back off before he lost his temper entirely. He knew she was only trying to help, but she was driving him absolutely batty. Which is why he was hiding in the gym on this beautiful Saturday morning. He needed to get his blood moving, and he needed to be away from her. As he slowed from a sprint to a jog, he decided it was time to sit her down for a chat. She had to stop, he thought grimly. She just had to. And with that thought, he once again broke into a dead run.

* * *

Harry was driving her crazy. He wasn't putting nearly enough effort into the seminars she'd created, and every time she reminded him about dropping into Gryffindor tower for a surprise visit her gave her crap about it. And his lesson plans! How could anyone teach like that? They were just an outline, and half the time he'd thrown it out by the middle of the class! The students couldn't possibly be learning in that kind of environment. She had to make him see that there was a better way to do things. But first she had to find him. He wasn't in his quarters, the kitchens, or on the quidditch pitch. Perhaps he was in the gym….

* * *

They ran into each other outside the gym. Hermione started in immediately, but Harry cut her off. He left her looking rather hurt, but he was not about to have the conversation they needed to have until he'd had a shower.

They met again half an hour later in Hermione's quarters. An hour after that Harry stormed out and headed back to the gym. Hermione left shortly after for the safety of the library.

Two days later, it was common knowledge that Hogwarts' two newest professors were fighting. And given the identities of the professors, the students were walking around in a constant state of terror. Professor Potter may have been the one to actually defeat Voldemort, but Professor Granger was just as powerful as he was, and possibly scarier. Even their fellow professors were running for cover when the two of them were in the same room. Meals in the great hall were quickly becoming the most harrowing part of the day.

After three days of hostilities, Minerva decided that if Harry and Hermione didn't work out whatever the problem was very soon, she would not only put them both in detention, but she'd get Molly Weasley to supervise it. The students of Hogwarts hadn't walked around in this much fear since the war, and morale was definitely suffering. They were best friends! Surely, the madness had to stop soon.

Exactly one week after their verbal battle Harry was sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. The whole thing had gotten completely out of control. He'd never fought with Hermione like this. Never. And he didn't like it. Furthermore, he was sick and tired of his students walking on eggshells around the two of them. His students shouldn't be afraid of him! Unless they were breaking rules, of course. But even then they should be more afraid of detention than of him!

Harry suddenly got up off the couch and headed to the door. It was time to have a civil discussion with Hermione and end the madness. Even if it killed him.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her living room contemplating the mess she and Harry had created. The students were terrified, the staff was wary, and she was sick of fighting with her best friend. They had never fought like this, and she didn't like it at all. But how was she going to fix it? She knew perfectly well that she was at least half of the problem. She'd thought she was helping Harry be a better teacher, but over the last week she'd realized that she hadn't been helping him at all. She couldn't teach with half finished lesson plans, but Harry was brilliant at it. And she loved helping the first years find their feet, while Harry was a bit too intense for them. Oh yes, she'd started this mess, but Harry should have told her to knock it off, right? And if he had she would have listened. Wouldn't she?

She was just gearing up to go over the entire mess again when her door burst open and Harry charged in.

"Hermione, this has got to stop. I hate fighting with you! And we're scaring the students! I know you don't like the way I teach, but it's the way I teach and you have to get over it. And I hate the way you keep trying to run my life! Stop it! I'm a grown man and perfectly capable of screwing up my life all by myself, thank you. And I know the first years need those study seminars, but I hate them! I want to focus on the quidditch team and kicking the crap out of Slytherin house!"

Harry finally paused, sucking in a deep breath. "Crap," he said softly, collapsing onto an armchair. "This is not how I wanted this to go. I came her to have a civil discussion, I really did. I'm sorry 'Mione. Can I try it again?"

Hermione sat there, wide-eyed and stunned. She hadn't seen Harry like that since they were kids. Ranting and raving and yelling about things not being right. She'd forgotten how powerful it was. She'd forgotten how his eyes sparkled when he did it. She shook herself harshly. Now was NOT the time for such thoughts.

"Harry, I think you said it just fine. And you're right. I was trying to run you life. Remember when we were kids and you accused me of always thinking that I knew the best way to do things? It seems I haven't quite grown out of that yet. I'm sorry Harry."

"I'm sorry too 'Mione. I saw what you were doing, and instead of talking to you about it I just let you go on with it. So I really shouldn't be so mad about things. I mean, it's not like I stopped you."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We're both morons."

Harry looked up at her in shock, and then they both burst out laughing.

"You're absolutely right," Harry choked out. "We ARE morons. I can't believe we let ourselves do this. It's insane."

"Yeah, it really is," Hermione answered once she'd calmed down. "And really, you never needed my help. I hate your lesson plans, but I can't deny that the students are learning. You're a brilliant teacher Harry."

"So are you. Before they started being afraid we'd blow up the castle, I had several students asking why I couldn't teach more like you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I just told them to deal with it." Harry grinned. "And I like your first year seminar idea," He suddenly added. "Merlin knows they need it. I just really don't like teaching them. I feel like I'm awful at it."

"That's because you are!" Hermione retorted. "I still don't understand how you can effortlessly teach all seven years some of the most advanced magic they'll ever do, but you can't teach ten first years how to write with a quill. I don't get it Harry."

"Honestly, neither to I. But I think from now on I should stick to quidditch coaching and possibly a dueling club. You're far more suited to orientating the first years. And when you're done, you'll be the best person to start organizing study groups. I'm baffled by how good you are at that kind of stuff. I always have been."

"So it's settled? I'll take first years and study groups, and you'll take quidditch and dueling club?"

"Sounds good to me."

"What about surprise house checks?"

Harry grimaced. "I suppose we could alternate them. Do you really think they're necessary?"

"I absolutely do." Hermione grimly replied. "Remember what we got up to during school?"

"Right," Harry answered, a determined look taking over his face. "We'll trade off. But we definitely need surprise house checks."

The next day found Harry and Hermione chatting away over breakfast in the great hall, and the entire castle breathed a sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I know this one is short, but once you'll read it you'll see why. I've decided to keep this particular part of the story away from the regular chapters, so you'll be seeing a few more of them. Don't worry, chapter 11 is coming and it'll be much longer. :-) On a side note, I'm heading to DragonCon this weekend! I'll still try to post 11 this weekend, but if I don't manage it blame all of the wonderful events at DragonCon.

Back to this chapter: This fic turned out to be much longer than I ever intended it to. Because of that, my editor and I decided that I needed a 'big bad' to help move the story along and give it some depth. So here's you're big bad, complete with its very own psychological illness. Thank goodness for my old psych textbooks! So meet the Big Bad...

* * *

Chapter 10

The room was nearly silent; the only sound coming from the sputtering of the single candle and the slight rustling of paper. The candle sat on the desk, giving off a weak light that failed to penetrate the shadows in the corners of the room. Aside from the candle the desk was bare, a plain dark wood devoid of any ornamentation other than the deep grooves carved into its surface.

The walls were covered in paper – newspaper clippings, photographs, sketches, building plans - layered over one another, covered in writing and indecipherable scribbles. The photographs were both wizarding and muggle; they all showed the image of Harry Potter.

The largest photograph hung above the desk in a highly polished golden frame. It was of Harry shortly after the defeat of Voldemort. His emerald eyes seemed to glow from the photo as they gazed out over the room.

A figure sat before the desk in the lone chair, staring up at the photo. Sat so still you'd have thought they were dead, except for the occasional sigh the they let escape. The candle flickered, the shadows deepened, and still the person sat.

Just before the flame sputtered out, the figure moved. It took a fresh taper from the desk, lit it, and placed it next to the dying one. Then from another drawer it removed several sheets of paper, a quill, and a jar of ink.

_He will be mine! He loves me! I have to save him. Save him from his 'friends'. They're keeping him from me, keeping him from being happy. I have to stop them. He's so close! Locked away at Hogwarts for safekeeping. But Hogwarts isn't safe. Not for them. I know the castle. Know how to get around it. Spent seven years of my life there. _

_No, Hogwarts will not keep him from me. It is good that he's been taken there. So much easier to get to than his flat in London. Yes, Hogwarts is perfect. I'll steal him away, take him to the cottage. He'll remember then. Remember how much he loves me. Remember what they've done to him. _

_I just need to get past the Granger girl. She was always the tricky one. She'll suspect. I need to get rid of her, get her away from Harry. How? How do I get rid of Hermione Granger?_

The figure laughed as a thought struck it. Oh yes, get rid of Hermione Granger indeed. This was going to be fun….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a Wednesday night in mid October, and Harry found himself in the Hogwarts infirmary yet again.

"Really Harry, I'm tempted to designate part of the room the 'Potter Ward'. Do you think it's possible for you to stay out of my infirmary for more than a few weeks at a time?"

"I'm not sure it is Poppy. It seems that I am naturally inclined to seek out your company on a regular basis. Maybe I've got a crush on you!" Harry cheekily replied.

Poppy rolled her eyes at him and threw a pillow at his head. "You're here for the night Mr. Potter. Do try not to injure yourself further until the sun rises!"

"I'll do my best!" Harry called after her as she stalked out of the room. He sighed as he gingerly lay back on his pillows. He really was in quite a lot of pain. He was going to need to reinforce the rules of the dueling club before one of the students killed someone. He'd thought the rules were very clear. No dueling unless given explicit permission by the Professor, and only then under strict supervision. No using curses of any level higher than a basic stinging hex. No attacking while your opponent's back is turned. No attacking the Professor.

Everyone understood the rules except the seventh years. For some unfathomable reason they thought themselves exempt. They needed an awakening, Harry thought. A rude one. He set his mouth in a grim line as he began to plan it out….

An hour later Hermione slipped into the room. "Harry, you've got to do something about this!"

"I know, Hermione. I'm working on it. Have you got any idea why the seventh years are acting like complete toerags?"

"I think it's because they're the ones who remember you as a student."

"What?"

"Think about it Harry. They were first years during our sixth year. They're the only students who remember us as kids. The others all see us as adults, as war heroes. But the seventh years remember us getting told off and put in detention."

"That's stupid. You really think that's why they're being such brats?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "So what's your plan to fix this?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something."

"Of course Harry. Anything." Hermione replied, looking surprised.

Harry looked at her, deadly serious. "You have to bring me some food first. I missed dinner because of the little snots, and I'm starving."

Hermione looked at him in shock for a moment, then grabbed his pillow and whacked him with it.

"Ouch! Hey, I'm in pain here!" Harry yelled indignantly.

"Get over it!" Hermione retorted. Then she giggled, and ran for the door. She paused for a moment in the doorway "Dessert?"

"Of course!"

And snickering, Hermione made her way to the Hogwarts kitchens.

* * *

"Harry, this plan is crazy."

"Yep. Got anything better?"

"No, but I'm not sure you can do this."

"I'll clear it with Minerva first. Will you back me up?"

"Harry…"

"Please 'Mione? It's not like I'm going to hurt them."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe the McLaggen kid."

Hermione snorted. "I really didn't think it was possible to be a bigger prat than Cormac, but his brother certainly managed it."

"Does that mean I can hurt him?"

"Well…maybe a little." Hermione smiled.

Harry smirked. "Other than the McLaggen kid, who might accidentally get a bit maimed, I promise not to hurt anyone."

"Fine then. You have my support."

"Thanks 'Mione. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Just remember that you owe me."

* * *

Three days later Harry stood in the great hall, surrounded by the Hogwarts seventh years. The house tables were gone, and the floor was covered in mats and cushions. Harry strode to the front of the hall, ready to grab his students' attention and give them a few facts about life. Before he could turn, however, a spell clipped him in the head.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He knew what the spell was. It was a simple color-change pranking spell, designed to make the unfortunate recipient's hair a garish color. It was not unlike the one he'd used on Charlie at the Burrow. The spell wasn't the problem. The fact that a student had cast it on him was.

He turned around slowly, letting his anger at the seventh years settle in. The air around him seemed to darken, and the students later swore that the room got colder.

"McLaggen," Harry said quietly, his voice like steel, "step forward."

Ciaran McLaggen gulped and visibly shook as he stepped forward. Perhaps firing that hex at Professor Potter hadn't been such a good idea after all….

His thoughts were interrupted as Harry waved his wand and erected a shimmering silver shield around them.

"Since proper dueling seems to bore you, I've decided to show you how one duels in battle. True battle. I suggest you all pay attention. And don't worry, you'll all have a turn in the ring eventually." Harry gave a positively gruesome smile, and turned to face Ciaran head on.

Ciaran bowed. Harry laughed coldly, and attacked. Ciaran put up a better fight than Harry expected he would. He even managed a full-blown shield charm that actually blocked one of Harry's hexes.

"Professor!" McLaggen gasped out. "What about the rules?"

"We do not bow in battle, Mr. McLaggen. Did you really think the Order of the Phoenix bowed to the death eaters? Did you think we lined up in neat rows and asked permission to attack?"

Harry fired a mild stinging hex at Ciaran, who once again defended himself with a well-made shield charm. It was a beautiful shield, perfectly round and a shimmering silver-blue. The next curse tore it to bits.

Harry lifted the dome that had shielded the students, and the smoke within began to clear. Ciaran McLaggen lay on the ground, unconscious. The seventh years were all staring and, to Harry's disgust, one of the girls was beginning to cry.

"You see? Battle isn't fun. It isn't a game. It's hard, and dirty, and people die. Your friends, your family, everyone you love is fair game. Everyone is in danger. You can't protect them. You can't protect yourselves. There's Ciaran McLaggen, the best DADA student in your year, knocked out by a simple 'stupefy'. Can any of you cast it? You certainly don't know how to stop it."

"I can teach you. I can show you how to protect yourselves, how to protect your families. I can teach you to strengthen your shields, and how to take a hit and keep on going. I can teach you to set up wards that would take Merlin himself to break. I can teach you how to _survive_. But only if you're willing to learn. We're done for today. Someone take Mr. McLaggen to the hospital wing."

And with that, Harry swept out of the room. The students stood in silence, terrified by the transformation easygoing Professor Potter had just undergone. There was no doubt in their minds that they'd gotten off light, and that irritating Professor Potter was not something to be done without a very, very good reason.

They finally dispersed, the seventh year Gryffindors hauling the still unconscious McLaggen with them. It wasn't until several hours later that they realized Professor Potter had thrown off the color-change hex completely. A hex that came from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. A hex none of them knew how to counteract.

* * *

"Well done, Harry" Minerva said with a slight smile. "You reminded me very strongly of Severus."

Harry paled a bit at that. "Severus? Oh hell, I suppose there are worse people I could act like."

"Indeed. Now then, would you like some tea?"

Harry groaned and flopped back in his chair. "Speaking of acting like someone else..." he said, flicking his eyes to the portrait of Dumbledore.

He ducked at just the right moment. Minerva's prank hexes were _much_ more difficult to get rid of than anything the Weasleys could come up with.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again everyone! This particular note is actually from Hamaliel, my editor. He wishes for me to inform you that all editing mistakes in this work belong to me. He realizes that his job to fix my errors, but he edits while at work so he misses things. :-) I think he's being silly, but I have faithfully passed on his message. **

**Now then, back to the story!**

Chapter 12

Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He'd been perfectly happy and asleep until a few moments ago when the Harpy invaded his rooms. _'Hermione'_ his brain supplied once it ground into action. _'The Harpy's name is Hermione.'_ He groaned again and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head.

He heard an amused snort, and suddenly the pillow was gone. And where were his blankets going? "Hermione!" he shouted. "I was sleeping!"

"And now you're awake! Excellent! I have an idea. Get up. There's plotting to be done."

Harry cracked an eye open and squinted up at her. "Plotting?"

"Yes. Plotting. There might even be scheming."

"Really?" he asked, opening the other eye and reaching for his glasses.

"Really."

"Can we have coffee while we plot?"

"Don't you want to know what we're plotting?"

"Nah. I don't really care as long as there's coffee."

"Hm…interesting. I'll have to remember that. And yes, there's coffee. Pancakes too. Meet me in the kitchen!" She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Harry sighed. He knew he was now up for the day, whether he liked it or not. But she'd promised plotting, so he kept the grumbling to a minimum as he began rooting through his dresser drawer for a shirt.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding and leaned against the wall. When had Harry begun to look like that? She didn't remember her best friend having abs like that. And those arms…. She shook herself mentally; it was time to focus. There was planning to do, and she wouldn't get anywhere by thinking like a teenage girl. Shoving the memory of a shirtless Harry into a mental trunk marked 'Later'; she pushed off from the wall and continued toward the kitchen. And on the way she fervently hoped Harry would put on a shirt before he came to breakfast, or it was going to be a very long morning.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Minerva asked, eyebrows raised so far Harry was afraid they might fly off her face entirely.

"A reunion of Dumbledore's Army. It'll boost morale!" Harry smiled at her winningly.

"Yes, Harry, that part I understood. What I'm concerned with is the plan to use Dumbledore's Army to teach the students battle tactics."

"It'll be great! The students, especially the seventh years, want to learn real fighting techniques. Having a D.A. reunion here will allow them to talk to people who have actually fought, and give them some real practice." Hermione threw in.

Minerva looked back and forth between her two newest teachers, and wondered which one of them had come up with this mad scheme. Then she made the mistake of looking at Albus' portrait, which was nodding and grinning like an ape. Knowing that she would regret it later, she asked "And just how do you intend to sell this idea to the parents?"

Hermione and Harry both looked as though Christmas had come early. "We'll send out letters to the parents explaining what we want to do. In order to participate in the mock battle, the student will have to have their parent's permission. And we'll impose an age restriction. No one under 15 will be allowed to fight." Hermione said seriously. "We understand there will be injuries, but we don't want any serious ones."

"Yeah, keeping the younger years out of the fray should ease up on the body count quite a bit!" Harry added, and was rewarded with dirty looks from both women.

He smirked a bit, and added "Honestly Minerva, they're so curious about what it's really like to fight for your life. I think this will give them an idea and settle them down a bit. Right now they're so focused on impressing their 'War Hero' teachers that they're not really learning. I think this is just the thing to make them think about what they're doing, and who they're doing it for."

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then turned back to Minerva with grim faces. "The students seem…overly impressed that Harry and I are teaching them. They constantly ask what it was like in the war to be on the run, to fight, to save the world. We tell them to get back to what they're supposed to be doing, but…" Hermione trailed off.

"It's true. They're so thrilled with the fact that we're Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that they forget we're the professors of Defense and Transfiguration. They've managed to glamorize war, Minerva. We need it to stop."

Minerva sat in thought for a moment. She knew they had a point. She'd seen it coming since she hired the two of them. And she knew that what they were proposing was a good way to solve the problem. Give the children a taste of war, and they'd go right back to studying and pulling pranks instead of living in their own little glory-filled fantasy land. And it wasn't as though anyone from the D.A. would actually hurt them.

She nodded once, and Harry and Hermione broke into grins. "I'll let you do this, but I want to be informed every step of the way. Make sure the parents know exactly what's going to happen. In fact, invite them. Get a D.A. team together, and make sure you draw up an ironclad set of rules for this. Make sure the students know that if they set a toe out of line they'll be expelled. And be sure the adults know that if they bend the rules at all, I will personally make their lives miserable!"

Her professors nodded, jumped out of their chairs, and headed for the door. They hadn't made it through the doorway before they started making plans. Minerva allowed herself a small smile. They truly were a credit to Hogwarts.

* * *

That evening found Hermione and Harry in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Ron to arrive. "Who'd you get to watch Gryffindor while we're gone?" Hermione asked. She'd been dying to know ever since Harry'd told her he'd take care of it and not to worry about a thing.

"Filius. He's been missing Snape's influence around the school, and figured he'd do me a favor after my Severus-like performance at last night's dueling club." Harry snickered.

Hermione giggled, and was just opening her mouth to reply when an "Oi! What are you two giggling about?" burst through the room and Ron came barreling at them. He hugged Hermione, punched Harry in the arm, and then dropped into a chair with a huff.

"What is it then? What're you laughing about? And what are we plotting?" Ron asked, questions tumbling out faster then they could be answered.

"We're laughing at Harry being possessed by the spirit of Severus Snape, and we're plotting a fight on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione answered while Ron gulped for air.

"Harry's been possessed by Snape?" Ron went pale, with just a tinge of green.

Hermione laughed while Harry answered "No you prat, I just used some of his teaching methods the other day. And I might use them again. They were more effective then I thought they'd be…."

"All right then, as long as you're still Harry. Now what's this about a fight at Hogwarts?"

The trio spent the next few hours detailing a plan that would meet Minerva's requirements and Mrs. Weasley's standards. Rosmerta would later remark that it was just like it had been years ago, watching the three of them find ways to get into trouble. And all the while, a shadowy figure in a dark corner kept watch.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hello again! I just wanted to take a moment and thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me that so many people like this story. Thank you all for being awesome! Especially you reviewers. Seriously, seeing those in my inbox is one of the highlights of my day. And Alix33, I promise you that by the end of this story I will use the words 'then' and 'than' properly. :) Thanks for keeping me on the straight and narrow path of grammar. Now back to what you came for!

Chapter 13

The trio walked back to the castle together, and after making sure Hermione made it to her door in one piece Ron followed Harry to his quarters. Once the door was closed and the room checked for listening spells they collapsed on the sofa.

"Did you see him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Any ideas on who he is?"

"Nope. And it could've been a she. The cloak made it hard to tell."

"True. But for the purposes of paranoia can we agree to call the shadow-person a 'he'?"

Ron laughed. "You bet Harry, shadow-person can be a 'he'. You gonna tell Hermione?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to. She needs to know, but I hate bursting her Happy Bubble."

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen her like this since the early days of Uni. I've missed it." Ron replied wistfully.

"I haven't seen either of you happy since Uni," Harry snorted. I'm just glad to have you both back. And now we've got Shadow-Man watching us. This is just great."

"Have you seen him anywhere before?"

"Not that I know of. But you know how it is when any of us go out. He could have been stalking us for years and only now got noticed."

"Bit sloppy of him, don't you think?"

"Yeah. But maybe he didn't know that the Hogsmeade locals quit staring back in September."

"Which probably means he hasn't been skulking around before. Or quit for awhile."

"None of these are particularly comforting thoughts." Harry sighed again, then launched himself from the couch and began pacing around the room. It didn't make any sense! The wizarding world was at peace and doing a pretty good job of putting itself back together. The death eaters were finished, and the last attack on him had been over a year ago.

"Calm down mate," Ron said, startling Harry into standing still. "It'll be all right. Tell Hermione in the morning. Then the both of you just keep an eye on your surroundings. Moody Laws, and all that."

Harry flung himself back onto the sofa, and gave Ron a weak smile. "Thanks, I appreciate it. And you're right; it's definitely time for Moody Laws. For you too. Remember, Shadow-Man was staring at all three of us."

"Yep. I'll owl Ginny and Neville in the morning to let them know what's up."

"Don't forget your parents. They need to know, just in case."

Ron pulled a face. "I know, but Mum'll throw a fit." He sighed. "Maybe I'll tell her while she's holding a baby. Yeah…that'll work."

"Sure it will," Harry snorted. "Just keep telling yourself that."

"Shut it Harry, it's the perfect plan!"

"If you say so…."

"Whatever. I've got to get back. Be careful, and take care of Hermione."

"Of course."

And with that, Ron flooed back to London.

* * *

The next week flew by as Harry and Hermione taught classes, policed Gryffindor Tower, and put together the Big Fake Battle - as Harry had taken to calling it over Hermione's extreme objections. The plans were made, the permission forms sent out, and the guest rooms readied for the sudden influx of parents.

They'd decided to use the BFB (again, Hermione objected) as an excuse to have a 'parent week' at the castle. Both Harry and Hermione thought it might ease some of the muggle parents' concerns if they were allowed to visit the school and see what really went on there. Minerva had agreed and the rest of the staff followed suit. In fact, many of them wondered why it had taken them so long to implement something so simple. After all, such things had worked at muggle schools for decades.

Minerva was still concerned with the safety of the students during the BFB and had asked Harry to stop by on Thursday evening to discuss the precautions he was putting in place.

Harry arrived at her office early and helped himself to a seat while he waited for the headmistress to appear. He'd barely sat down when Dumbledore began asking questions about the event, and Harry happily settled in for a chat with the old Headmaster. They'd just begun covering the finer points of the battle when Severus Snape strode into his frame.

Harry was surprised. He hadn't seen Snape in all the times he'd been in the Head's office since the final Battle of Hogwarts. And he hadn't missed him either, he mused as Snape glared at him from the wall.

"Mr. Potter, I hear you've become an even bigger nuisance than normal. I would ask how you've managed to achieve such a feat, but unfortunately I don't believe you even had to try."

"Hullo Snape!" Harry replied cheerily. "It's nice to see you too. How are you? I haven't seen you up here before. Been down in the painting of Arthur Dee brewing potions?"

Snape sniffed, then crossed his arms in front of his chest and fixed Harry with a cold and menacing stare. "Where I have been is no concern of yours, Mr. Potter. Now tell me why I am hearing tales of my spirit possessing you."

The portrait Snape shuddered, and Harry's face split into a wide grin. "I got nasty with some students the other day. Turns out your method of terrifying the little brats into submission isn't half bad. I just might try it again!"

"You frightened students, Mr. Potter? I find that difficult to fathom. There is nothing frightening about you, and you are far more likely to have given them all pats on the head and sent them back to their dormitories for milk and cookies."

"Nope, I scared them. Knocked one unconscious, swept out of the room, the whole bit. I won't say you would've been proud, but I'm pretty sure Sirius would've been appalled." Harry was snickering by this time, and Snape was looking grouchier by the second.

"It's true, Severus," Minerva chimed in as entered the room and headed for her desk. "In that moment he looked remarkably like you." She smiled fondly from one dark-haired professor to the other.

"How do you know what I looked like? I don't remember seeing you there."

"I have my ways" Minerva replied.

Snape sneered at the both of them. "Perhaps you aren't completely hopeless Potter, but I rather doubt it," and swept from his frame.

Minerva smiled brighter, and offered Harry a cup of tea. "Now then Harry, let's go over the safety plans again."

* * *

After his chat with Minerva Harry wound his way through the corridors to Hermione's rooms. He needed to tell her about Shadow-Man and he was dreading it. He was just getting used to seeing her smile again. He didn't want to lose that because of some creepy guy in a bar. And what if she freaked out?

He'd just reached her door when that pleasant thought struck him. He considered turning back, but instead he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and knocked.

She answered the door in her pajamas. Her dark blue pajamas. Pajamas that were really a nightgown. One that looked very silky and very soft and _'Stop it! She's your best friend!'_ screamed the voice in his head.

"Hi Harry, come on in!" She chirped, oblivious to the insanity running through Harry's head. She turned around and walked toward the sofa. Had she always had such great legs?

Harry mentally slapped himself. Then he very slowly walked through the door and joined Hermione on the couch. She turned to him, looking at him expectantly. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he managed to choke out. Damn, that shade of blue looked good on her. And he wondered what her hair would feel like….

"What are you doing here? It's rather late you know."

"Erm, yeah. What I'm doing here. I, uh, had something to tell you…." Harry trailed off, still staring at her. She noticed him staring, and blushed, pink infusing her cheeks.

"What is it Harry? Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?"

"Wha...No! There's nothing on your face. It's your face. It's pretty. I like your face." Harry babbled, and immediately turned bright red when his brain caught up to what his mouth was saying.

Hermione was now staring back at him. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "I've always thought so."

"Thank you," she said softly, coloring again.

"You're welcome," he replied. "'Mione, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you put on a robe or something? I need to talk to you, and your outfit is distracting me."

Hermione stared at him in amazement. Was he serious? Her outfit was distracting him? Really? But there he was, avoiding looking at her, his face still a bright shade of red. She nodded, and stood shakily. As soon as she returned wrapped in a dark blue robe, Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He turned to face her and said "Last night at the bar we were being watched."

"By the creepy guy in the corner. I know."

"You know?"

"Of course I know! I'm not an idiot. Let me guess, after I was safe and sound and locked up in my room last night you and Ron discussed the creeper and whether or not to tell me about him, lest it worry my pretty little head."

"Uh, not exactly…."

"Then why, _exactly_, did you wait until tonight to tell me about it?" Hermione spat out, her eyes flashing with anger.

Warning bells began chiming in Harry's head. Hermione was pissed off, and she was right to be. He suddenly felt monumentally stupid for thinking she wouldn't be able to handle the news of Shadow-Man. And she was beautiful when she was angry. So. Incredibly. Beautiful. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and keep her safe from anything and everything and see her like this every day but without her being angry at him and…

"Harry! Explain!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know why." She glared daggers at him, and he gulped. "I really don't. It was stupid though. Really stupid. I know you can take care of yourself and I know Ron and I won't be able to figure out who he is without you, but…"

"But what, Harry?"

"I just…I like seeing you smile. I didn't want to stop seeing that. So I didn't tell you right away." Harry sighed heavily, and collapsed back into the sofa.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah."

"I'm not scared of the creeper, Harry."

"Actually, Ron and I are calling him Shadow-Man."

"Fine. I'm not scared of Shadow-Man. The three of us are more than capable of handling anything the world throws at us. So quit trying to protect me! We'll deal with it and we'll move on, just like we always do. Do you think you and Ron could stop being stupid?"

Harry laughed. "I really, really doubt it."

"Me too," Hermione snickered. "But do you think you could try?"

"I promise to try to not be such an idiot."

"Thank you. Now then, what do we know about Shadow-Man?"

* * *

Harry returned to his rooms two hours later and began to sift through his thoughts of Hermione. He'd always known she was beautiful, so why was he suddenly so struck by it? And he'd never wanted to grab her and kiss her, so why was that all he could think about? He dropped his head into his hands and let out a groan. It was too late to think about this tonight, and he had classes in the morning. But soon, very soon, he was going to need to talk to Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The next two weeks passed quickly without any more appearances by Shadow Man. Before Harry and Hermione knew it the castle was being invaded by the families of the students. Practical classes were curtailed as muggle parents infiltrated the classrooms, and students were being put into detention right and left for performing magic in the hallways.

After one particularly harrowing sixth year practical in which the muggle mother of one of his best students freaked out after Harry hit the kid with a mild stinging hex while teaching a more advanced form of shield charm, Harry was exhausted. The woman had thrown a fit in his class, screaming at him and calling him a sadist. The student in question had tried to calm her down, but she'd ended up throwing textbooks.

He'd had to stun the woman, causing several other muggle parents to gasp in fear and anger. Meanwhile the wizarding parents had cheered. He'd ordered the students out of the room and taken the hysterical woman to the hospital wing, leaving the wizard parents to explain to the muggle parents that his form of teaching really did work, and that it really was necessary.

Unfortunately that hadn't been the first incident. More than one mother had burst into tears upon seeing their 'baby' perform complex shield charms and defensive spells. The fathers, on the other hand, thought it was great and regularly cheered their children on. Unless the child in question was a girl, and she was fighting with a boy. Then the fathers got very protective indeed. It didn't seem to matter to any of them that nine times out of ten their baby girl could mop the floor with her male opponent.

Harry stomped back to his quarters and flopped down on his couch, exhausted. He was extremely grateful that the week was over, and increasingly concerned about parental reaction to the weekend's BFB. As he dropped off to sleep he sincerely hoped that Hermione's week of parent-infiltrated classes was going better than his own.

* * *

Hermione's week had been hell. On the upside she'd had a brainwave! She could make millions of galleons by writing a book for the muggle parents of young witches and wizards explaining certain quirks of the wizarding world. She'd have no shortage of subject matter.

The week had started off fine, and the parents of the upper level years were ok, but the parents of the first through third years were ridiculous! She knew why - those class levels had yet to be taught that you couldn't just conjure or transfigure things like gold and food, so they hadn't yet told their parents that such things were impossible.

She'd had to have a 30 minute discussion in the middle of her first year Ravenclaw class with a group of muggle parents who ended up deciding that Golpalott's laws were stupid.

As if that hadn't been bad enough, the parents of her upper years had endless questions. Normally Hermione would have enjoyed a chance to educate the muggle parents, but they were severely interrupting her lesson plans for the week. The students, smelling less homework, had only encouraged the chaos. Unfortunately for them Hermione had levied a three foot essay on the week's topics for all of her classes, due two days after the BFB.

She was exhausted, and as she sank onto her couch in front of the fireplace she thanked Merlin that the week was almost at an end. The next two days would be tiring, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the parents while she was fighting with the students.

* * *

Harry decided that he really wasn't up to having dinner in the great hall, so he went to bother Hermione instead. He found her asleep on her sofa with circles under her eyes as deep and dark as his own. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her on the forehead. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep. He covered her with a blanket and headed for the kitchen.

Hermione woke an hour later to the smell of something wonderful wafting from the kitchen. She really didn't want to move as she was incredibly warm and comfortable, but she was also hungry. Somewhat reluctantly she rolled off the couch and shuffled over to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Harry in front of the stove stirring something that smelled absolutely fantastic. She crept up behind him and twined her arms around his waist, burying her face into his broad back.

Harry stiffened, but almost immediately relaxed. He smiled as he brought his hand up to squeeze Hermione's. He knew he was kind of dumb about women in general, but he was pretty sure that she was feeling the kinds of things towards him that he was feeling towards her. Deciding to go with it, he let go of her hands and continued stirring the stew that was bubbling on the stove.

Hermione sighed contentedly, then released him so that she could set the table for dinner. As she placed the silverware on the table she finally admitted to herself that she was falling for Harry Potter, and that he didn't seem to mind in the least.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Harry wiped his hands on his robes and nervously licked his lips. Ron was on the other side of that door. Ron Weasley. His best friend. Hermione's ex. The same Hermione that he was falling for. He didn't have to do this now did he? No, he could wait until after the BFB. Maybe he'd get lucky and Ron would get knocked out. Then they could have this conversation in the hospital wing. Under the influence of calming draughts. And narcotics.

He paced back and forth in front of the door. What was he going to say? How was Ron going to take it? Was he just being stupid? What if Hermione didn't really like him the way he liked her?

"Oi! Potter! Get your scrawny arse in here! You're making me seasick!" Ron shouted through the door.

Harry jumped, then took a breath to steady himself and walked in.

"I've never seen you like this mate. Except for that time you came to tell me you were breaking off with Ginny."

Harry gulped, and Ron's face suddenly went very still.

"Holy hell mate. You're in love with Hermione!"

"No I'm not!" Harry burst out.

"Yes you are! And you're here to ask me if I'm ok with it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Stop saying that! You're in love with Hermione and you damn well know it!" Ron yelled, his face a shade of red that had more than a little in common with ripe tomatoes.

"FINE!" Harry bellowed. "I think I'm in love with Hermione!"

"There. Was that so hard? Sit down."

Harry's jaw hit the floor. Sit down? Ron should be punching him in the face, not asking him to sit down….

"Harry, sit down or I will punch you in the face."

Harry sat.

Ron pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey and a pair of shot glasses out of his bag and poured them both a drink. "It's not like I didn't see it coming you know," he said calmly as though they were discussing nothing more exciting than the weather. "You've always liked each other, and you're a lot alike. You've both always thought of Hogwarts as home and now you're here. You're co heads of house for Merlin's sake! And you've been through loads together. Things I haven't even been there for."

Harry belted his drink and held out his glass for another. "You're not…mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm falling in love with your ex. The woman you thought you were going to marry."

"But I'm not going to marry her, and she's just that – my ex. And you two will be good for each other. I always thought the two of you would work out better. Its one of the reasons 'Mione and I fought so much."

Harry stared.

Ron sighed. "Harry, I never once thought that you'd take her away from me. And I never thought she'd leave me for you. But I knew the two of you would be better together, and I was mad at her for it. And I was mad at me. And you. And the whole world."

Harry snorted. He remembered some of that. About half way through Uni Ron had been nearly unbearable. Harry had left the room more than once to avoid a punch-up.

"So why aren't you mad?"

"Because I'm over it. I mean, it stings a little that the two of you will always be together and I'll be kind of the third wheel. But you're my best friends and I know you won't freeze me out. Also, that mandatory counseling they make you do when you want to catch dark wizards helped…" Ron trailed off.

Harry sat there stunned for a moment, then burst out laughing. He laughed until his sides ached and tears streamed down his face. Ron simply sighed and poured himself another drink.

When Harry finally got a grip on himself Ron asked what was so funny.

"I've been trying not to like her for months. Then I saw her in that nightgown and couldn't stop myself anymore. And I've been worried sick about telling you, and now you're telling me that you're over it! Before it even started!"

"Yep."

"I kind of hate you right now."

"No you don't, you love me. You just love Hermione more!"

Harry groaned.

"A piece of advice though, don't make her mad. An angry Hermione is a scary Hermione."

"No, really? I never would have guessed…."

"Well now that you know that, there's this thing she likes when you're snogging-"

"Finish that sentence and I will hex you into next week."

"But then I'd miss the BFB! Speaking of, what's the gameplan?"

"Ooo, BFB! That's a safe discussion topic. Well done Ronald."

"Anytime, Harry, anytime."

* * *

A few hours later a soft knock sounded on Ron's door. He groaned and heaved himself up off the couch. Couldn't a poor abused auror-in-training get some sleep around here? Stupid castle full of people wanting to bother him.

He shuffled over to the door where her saw Hermione waiting nervously on the other side. He opened the door, but before she could come in he said "I know you like Harry. I'm fine with it. He likes you too. We already had our punch-up. I'm going back to sleep." And shut the door in her face.

Hermione stood rooted the spot. Did that really just happen? Ron told her he was ok with her and Harry being Her and Harry and then shut a door in her face? And did he just say that Harry liked her too? She wandered back to her quarters in a daze.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Saturday dawned bright and sunny, but the clouds looming in the West foretold stormy weather for the evening's battle. Harry grinned evilly and headed for the shower. The little snots would never know what hit them.

Hermione stared out the window at the growing thunderheads. Poppy Pomfrey was going to kill her. And Harry. And probably the Headmistress. She sighed and headed for the hospital wing. The more she could do to prep for the evening's injuries the more likely she was to survive the weekend.

Ron met Harry outside the Great Hall and heartily congratulated him having the absolute best weather in the world to look forward to. Harry thanked him and turned to head in to breakfast when he was stopped by George Weasley, who offered his congratulations as well.

The three of them tromped into the Hall and commandeered a table in the middle of the room for all of the former D.A. members. Hermione joined them a few minutes later, and shortly after that the others began filing in.

Within the hour the Great Hall was full to bursting with students and their families, and the D.A. was right in the thick of it. The young adults were laughing and carrying on, catching up on each others' lives and remembering the fun they'd had when they were kids.

Those in the know had kept up a running commentary of each D.A. member who walked in the door – who they were, their accomplishments in battle, and what they'd been up to since the war. Those who weren't in the know soaked up everything they heard and vowed to remember all of it. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to see practically all of the heroes of the war in the same place.

Ginny Weasley in particular had caused quite a stir when she ran in, red hair flying, and pounced on Hermione. The two young women and shrieked and carried on as thought they hadn't seen each other in years. The Weasley boys and Harry just shook their heads and went back to their eggs. There really was no figuring out women.

After breakfast the Hall was cleared of everyone but the D.A., who stuck around to receive their orders for the BFB. The Headmistress was the first to take the podium, and when she was finished telling them that they would stick to the rules _OR ELSE_ everyone was more than happy to comply. And wondered how Harry and Hermione had ever gotten up the courage to return to Hogwarts under her command.

Harry took the stage next and outlined his battle plan. It would be the students against the D.A., and he was sure that it would be a bloodbath – figuratively speaking, of course. No one was to use a spell more powerful than a stunner, and all stunned students were to be immediately reported by shooting red sparks into the air. A group of medi-wizards, who would be dressed in white and highly visible, would come for the injured and were not, under any circumstances, to be attacked.

The Quidditch field had been dismantled for the event, and turned into a maze similar to the one used at the Tri-Wizard Tournament of Harry's fourth year. The spectators would be seated in the stands, and large 'screens' would allow them to watch the progress of those in the maze. The screens had been George Weasley's doing. He had become very adept at adapting muggle technology to wizarding uses, something Hermione took full credit for. She'd talked him into taking a few classes with her at a muggle university and the next thing she knew he was modifying CD players to work off magic. Though he never said so, he was making a fortune.

Next up was Hermione, outlining the specific spells that would and would not be tolerated. Then Ron, who talked strategy and gave them their orders. The poor students. They didn't stand a chance.

Meanwhile, the participating students were gathering in the gym. Headmistress McGonagall called them to order and gave them the same speech she'd given the adults in the Hall. The same rules applied – nothing stronger than a stunner and all those injured were to be reported immediately. She then listed all approved and non-approved spells. Any deviation from the rules would mean immediate suspension, and probably expulsion.

The students had heard it before from their professors, but getting the lecture from McGonagall herself truly drove it home for them. They wanted to beat the adults, they did not want to leave Hogwarts. Satisfied that they understood, McGonagall turned the podium over to the McLaggen boy. He proceed to talk tactics and strategies. For the next three hours. The poor adults didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Lunch was a riotous affair, with students and adults trash talking each other and the spectators choosing sides. Minerva had outlawed wagering on the outcome, so of course the betting pool was enormous. Everyone had a stake in the outcome of the evening's battle. The students were convinced that McLaggen would lead them to victory. The muggle adults were split – after all, the D.A. members didn't seem very intimidating. Just that morning at breakfast Neville Longbottom had managed to upset half the table when his cloak got stuck between the slats on the bench!

The wizarding adults, on the other hand, backed the D.A. thoroughly. They knew perfectly well what they were capable of, especially with the 'Golden Trio' leading them. Even Minerva had managed to place 10 Galleons on them to win – via Arthur Weasley.

After lunch the students went off to enjoy the rest of the day with their families while the battle groups went back for more tactics. Oh yes, this was going to be a day to remember!

* * *

_I'll take her during the battle. Oh yes, in all the confusion who will miss her? I'll take her, I'll kill her, and then Harry will be mine. All mine. _


End file.
